Final Exam
by XsunflowerX
Summary: OneShot Alex and Olivia get into a minor tiff and Alex comes up with a solution... To go on a date with the very person Olivia is flirting with! AO. COMPLETE


**I'm back.**

**Don't worry, loyal reviewers, Close To Home is still being written but I wanted to get this out here. I wrote this for a mate as a Christmas present.**

**Enjoy it people :) **

* * *

"You were flirting with her… _again_!" Alexandra Cabot let out as she and her girlfriend entered their apartment. What started out as a nice dinner out ended up in an argument, which seemed to be the case these days.

Olivia Benson groaned in frustration and flopped down on to the couch, with her head in her hands. "Alex, I was _not_ flirting with her!"

"Even _I_ turned red at half the things you said!" Alex snapped, pinning her under her infamous icy glare.

"You didn't turn red out of embarrassment, you turned red out of anger," she returned, pointedly, Alex's glare nothing but a mere stare to the tough detective. "Just like you are now." She got up off the couch and walked over to Alex, placing her hands on the blonde's upper arms.

Alex shrugged out of her grasp. "So you agree I had something to be angry about just as much as Serena had something to be embarrassed about?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to emphasize her point.

Olivia threw her hands up in the air and groaned again, walking away from Alex and back over to the couch. She sighed and looked behind her to where the blonde was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "I am committed to you, Alex. No one but you. What is it going to take for you to realize this?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, stomping off into the bedroom and slamming the door closed behind her.

--------

The women sat in silence over breakfast the next morning. It was completely random and way out of left field that Olivia blinked, swallowed hard, cocked her head to the side and simply asked, "What?"

Alex smirked. "I said," she began. "I know you find Serena attractive, so I'm giving you permission to go out on a date with her…" When Olivia blinked in response again, she added, "You're not going to get it out of your system other wise…"

Olivia's eyebrows narrowed. "Who _are_ you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" She asked.

Alex let a small smile play across her lips. "I'm not your girlfriend today Olivia. I'm simply your colleague."

"You're out of your mind, and I'm not going through with it," Olivia said defiantly.

"You're too curious not to." She stood up and put her bowl in the sink, downing the last of her coffee and walking back over to the kitchen table. "And besides, the reservations have already been made, I've already informed Serena, and it's already been paid for, courtesy of myself."

Olivia looked at her watch. "You managed to pull all of this off by seven a.m?"

"Who said I planned this all this morning?" Alex shot back.

Olivia folded her arms over her chest and smirked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head. "Okay. Okay this can work." She stood up and placed her own bowl and mug in the sink, walking back out and leaning against the wall of the kitchen. "Just remember whose idea this was by the end of the night."

--------

Olivia stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped into hers and Alex's bedroom and stood in front of the wardrobe, sticking her finger in her mouth and chewing on her nail. "Alex!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" Alex called back from the living room, distractedly.

"Come here a minute!" She nearly whined. She heard the blonde sigh and waited for her to show up in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yes dear?" Alex drawled as she pulled her black rimmed glasses down her nose by the bridge.

Olivia used her foot to scratch at the back of her calf. "I don't have anything to wear," she replied pathetically.

Alex's eyebrows narrowed in anger. _She's never made this much of a fuss when we've gone out before!_ "You've never made this much of a fuss when we've gone out before!"

"There's no correct response to that, so I'm just not going to respond."

Alex smirked. "Wear your tight black pants, your white wife beater tank and your royal blue button down. I've always liked that on you." With that, she turned on her heel and returned to her paperwork in the living room, leaving Olivia to get dressed by herself.

--------

It was nine thirty p.m. Serena was half an hour late. No. Serena had stood her up. She had probably thought Alex was as crazy as Olivia implied earlier that morning and shrugged it off, making a note to book Alex in to a ward.

Olivia looked at her watch again. What was she even doing here? Yes Alex gave her permission, but that did not mean she had to jump on it… but she hadn't… not immediately.

Before her thoughts could get even more erratic, a mess of blonde hair caught her attention and she breathed a sigh of relief. She mentally prepared herself to tell Serena that this was a mistake but instead laughed out loud, and if it were physically possible she would have kicked herself in the ass – hard – when the blonde made her way to the table.

"No woman has _that much_ of an understanding girlfriend, Olivia Benson," Alexandra remarked as she towered over an embarrassed Olivia. She eyed the empty glass and took note of the fleeting thought that crossed her mind on how lucky Olivia was that the glass wasn't full, lest she end up wearing its contents. "I cannot believe you actually came here tonight…" her voice was tinged with hurt but she managed to convey anger through it as well.

Olivia licked her lips and looked up at the blonde. "If it means anything I felt guilty the entire time…"

"Not guilty enough to come home," Alex mumbled.

Olivia sighed a little, not out of frustration, but out of not knowing how to word what she wanted to say. She stayed silent for a moment while she thought. "I was _always_ going to come home to you," she admitted. "I waited so I could tell Serena, personally, what a mistake this was and how horrible I felt before catching a cab home and apologizing profusely for being such a jerk to you, especially in this particular situation."

"You could have left a note," Alex deadpanned. When Olivia gave her a look she smirked. "Right. Not your style. You like to confront things head on."

The women stayed silent for a moment before Olivia broke it. "You know that you brought this on yourself, right? What would have done if Serena actually showed up?"

Alex scoffed. "Serena was never going to show up."

She waited until realization crossed Olivia's features. "You tested me."

"You failed."

Olivia hung her head. "If it's any consolation, had Serena shown up tonight and you walked in? I would have flirted with you… blatantly."

"You know that doesn't help your case, right? Considering that your flirting is what got us here in the first place."

"Actually it does… or it would have because you finally would have seen the difference between my flirting and my being nice and you would have been reassured."

Alex took a moment to think it over before she smirked and looked at Olivia, with a certain twinkle in her eye. "You know that test you failed?" She asked quietly. "There's always the make up exam…"


End file.
